User talk:Carnarvan
Hello My Friend! I see you've found my Talk Page. Leave a message and sign it, so I'll know who to get back to as soon as I can Archives Archive 1 - December 18, 2013 - May 24, 2015 Talk Page Start For Winston For real now :p Do you want to roleplay Marilyn and Sara (possibly Sara moving in)? It would be located here, I suppose: Marilyn Roads/Apartment I can't really get on chat though and if you want to do it, you can start. NotAlwaysPerfect (talk) 19:59, May 26, 2015 (UTC) Re:RP Sure, that'd be interesting. Where would it take place though? Re:RP? Sounds good to me c: Magical draughts and Potions vs. Book of Potions vs. games and other adaptations OOC, you are aware there are multiple Cure for Boils recipes, right? Only Sara Atherton doesn't seem to acknowledge even the possibility of nettles, which appear in both the Book of Potions and game recipes for this concoction. :) Alex Jiskran 05:58, May 29, 2015 (UTC) Order of the International Chaos rp I kinda forgot who posts after who. Can you refresh me? xP geez i really need a new sig Sara and Marilyn? Do you want to roleplay the two of them? NotAlwaysPerfect (talk) 21:14, June 4, 2015 (UTC) Purely hypothetical question...sort of, I swear Would non-humans (goblins, fae, house elves, etc.) be capable of Occlumency or Legilimency? I noticed they weren't exactly incantation or wand reliant (plus some species have their own brand of magic), but I'm not sure xD Edit Or would either of the abilities even WORK on non-humans? x.x Azkaban Hey! Would you like to rp Teresa and Kedric in Azkaban? I don't think they'd share a cell, but maybe they can be across from each other? Echostar 16:10, June 8, 2015 (UTC) Sad Prisoners Your post in Azkaban :) Echostar 00:17, June 9, 2015 (UTC) Sara's Not Teaching Next IC Year? If Sara's not teaching next IC year, I was wondering if my character Genevieve Marshall could replace her? RP? Hi! I was wondering if you'd like to rp Winston with my Melody ? Thanks! MerisaMist (talk) 00:10, June 11, 2015 (UTC) Maybe the Transfiguration Courtyard? MerisaMist (talk) 00:13, June 11, 2015 (UTC) Winston and Melody's conversation got archived. Should we just continue from where we left off? MerisaMist (talk) 15:50, June 11, 2015 (UTC) Honey I am not Heather. I am Honey. Effie.stroud (talk) 20:59, June 11, 2015 (UTC) : Sorry you're sleepy. I was sure you meant Honey, I just had to remind you. Should I pick and post? Effie.stroud (talk) 21:03, June 11, 2015 (UTC) RP? I've been forgetting to ask you this since forever but in case I forget again, you up for roleplaying Ceci and Winston? You can choose another pair if you want. Thanks! Thanks for the rp! It was really fun! MerisaMist (talk) 01:35, June 13, 2015 (UTC) Ever heard of a joke? You clearly don't watch Arnold films. Job well done I also gave him a 3 day ban from the wiki, to make sure he gets the message. :P This above all else...to thine own self be true. 16:40, June 14, 2015 (UTC) Interview Francis can post under his heading in Renee's office for his Auror interview. This above all else...to thine own self be true. 21:54, June 15, 2015 (UTC) Green light Jed Hamilton is a go. :D Alex Jiskran 07:41, June 16, 2015 (UTC) For Francis Prefect Madan Atherton was a Gryffinor prefect last year. If you'd like them to remain still a prefect, please sign up on the Forum:Prefect. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:22, July 22, 2015 (UTC) For Madan This above all else...to thine own self be true. 02:46, August 1, 2015 (UTC) You kill me softly I'm Honey not Heather, I'm pretty sure you know what you meant when you asked. I just have to make sure you're not mixing them up. Ship it. Then, let me know. Effie 21:14, August 20, 2015 (UTC) Let me first offer the empty spaces. Greenhouses and Gardens or the Quad Battlements. Also, if you're interested, the none empty places the Trophy Room or the Potion-Mixing Room. You pick then let me know who goes first? Ship it. Then, let me know. Effie 21:22, August 20, 2015 (UTC)